


the rascals

by maxelau



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxelau/pseuds/maxelau
Summary: if a stranger sees hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin together their first initial thought is that they're dating but if you ask their friends if they are, the answer is: they are not.a drabble collection of seungjin acting like boyfriends but their group of friends think otherwise.





	1. Chan and Felix

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in an hour in order to relieve my stress, enjoy! 
> 
> @dandyseungjin on twt

it has been seventeen years since they met. it was not a symphony of colors or a ridiculous cliche explosion of emotions. it was honestly just a few exchange of innocent words. there was no extravagant meaning behind it but friendship, a pokemon plushie, and the purity of being a four year old toddler. hyunjin was the new kid and seungmin’s classmates were either terrified or unsure of his presence. he was a pretty boy and all the other teachers and parents were fond of him which the other kids found annoying. he was mature and too serious for a four-year-old. it was only kim seungmin, a boy who did not know the difference between red and blue, and who kindly offered his squirtle doll for hyunjin to play when he was all alone in the sand pit.

unbeknownst to these two kids, it was the start of a long running friendship. a ridiculous and inseparable bond. and a confusing game for their friends.

—

“felix have you seen hyunjin?” chan asked on a saturday afternoon.

both of them were at chan’s apartment, studying at the makeshift living room: an old trunk that was made into a coffee table and a sofa that chan’s previous roommate left. they were both tired from their previous college work but midterms was just around the corner and they all needed to start burning the midnight oil.

hyunjin and chan's home was not much for a bunch of university students. in fact it was comfortable and clean, save for a few books strewn all over the floor, courtesy of chan’s recklessness.

felix shook his head and answered, “he might be with seungmin though.”

chan disappointingly placed his phone down and sighed, “i tried calling both of them but none responded.”

“maybe he stayed at seungmin’s."

“i don't think so. hyunjin has my laptop, he wouldn’t go that far,” chan frustratingly said while fiddling with ends of his law book. being a law student already took twenty years out of chan’s life, he didn’t know that being hyunjin’s babysitter was going to give him the same stress. he needed the laptop for a paper that was due in a few hours and it would be bad if he pissed his professor off.

felix picked his phone to check if seungmin has texted him, sadly he didn’t.

“he might be making out with seungmin— you know how those two are. they are literally glued together,” felix said absentmindedly. he placed his phone down, took his pencil and encircled a term in his notes that he did not understand.

chan raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and for a moment, let what felix said slide but if he was honest, it truly bothered him.

felix was not wrong. in fact, he was so accurate that it alarmed chan’s observation of his younger friends.

“do you think they’re dating?” chan asked out of the blue, after a few minutes of contemplating whether it was a ridiculous question that seungmin and hyunjin were actually a thing. their relationship has always troubled him. his two younger friends were on a different level.

felix gave a small chuckle and once again shook his head, “no. i don’t think they are. they look straight— who am i to say though, but they just have this ridiculous relationship. they’ve been together since seungmin cried because he got a bad grade in math and hyunjin broke his leg after a volleyball meet. that’s pretty long if i say so myself. but they’ve always said that they were only best bros for life”

felix took a deep breath while flipping his notebook, “they’re ridiculously close that it won’t even surprise me if they start dating or making out in front of me without even telling us that they’re dating. hell they can come here looking disheveled and i won’t even be surprised,” felix continued to rant.

chan nodded his head in agreement. what felix just said made sense. seungmin was hyunjin’s best friend since they were tiny toddlers. they went to the same school and played at the same arcade after school. they even celebrated each other’s birthday with each other’s own family, took bath with each other, and even fought over the same girl. in fact they were more like a family instead of childhood sweethearts.

before chan could even say his side of the situation, hyunjin’s bedroom door slowly opened.

“what the fuck!” felix hissed, “dude you told me no one was home!”

chan was surprised himself and proceeded to get up from the floor. from the door hyunjin emerged, looking like he just drank ten shots of tequila and literally had to roll himself home. his usual perfect black hair was all over the place, and his lips looked too plump for just being asleep. hyunjin rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his system and scratched his belly.

“what’s for breakfast chan-hyung?” hyunjin asked innocently while stretching. it seemed like he still has not noticed felix’s presence.

caught off guard, it took chan a few seconds to answer, “it’s already two pm hwang hyunjin, breakfast has long passed.”

hyunjin’s eyes suddenly widened and he muttered what sounded like a string of curse words. he went back in and left his bedroom door open.

they both hear hyunjin speak to someone in a soft voice. thinking it was with someone in the phone, felix whispered, “i don’t think he knows i’m here.”

still standing upright and slightly less confused, chan decided to offer hyunjin some lunch but before he could do so, seungmin popped out.

“oh hi felix!” the younger one greeted cheerfully. compared to hyunjin’s state, seungmin looked like he just woke up from a good nap. despite seungmin’s disheveled hair and questionable bruises on his neck, he looked refreshingly happy.

“—are those fucking hickeys?” felix gasped. felix whipped his head so fast towards chan’s direction that it frightened chan.

chan could not tell what felix’s eyes were trying to say but there was one clear thing here, something was definitely different. it was a common sight to see seungmin and hyunjin sleep and cuddle in bed. it was like second nature for the two best friends and after a few years, chan and the others got used to their antics. but, it was uncommon to see seungmin with spots that were definitely hickeys on his neck.

they both looked at seungmin with questioning eyes and seungmin looked back at them with the same sentiments. “i guess?” he answered. chan and felix once again met eyes. they were about to interrogate him further when hyunjin finally decided to show himself.

“are you guys bothering seungminie,” hyunjin asked. he then encircled his arms around seungmin’s waist and placed his chin on his so-called friend’s shoulder.

“no, we’re not. we were just asking where he got those bruises around his neck?”

chan breath stopped. sometimes he is amazed by how gutsy felix can be.

hyunjin frowned and grabbed seungmin’s face, “dear are you alright? was i too harsh on you last night?”

seungmin rolled his eyes and removed hyunjin’s arm from his waist, “i’m fine hyunjin.”

chan unwillingly squeaked in surprise. what did he just hear?

“oh for fuck’s sakes just tell us that you slept together, no one will be bothered by it,” felix said frustratingly. he finally stood up and walked towards chan’s side of the small apartment.

hyunjin's frown deepened while seungmin raised an eyebrow in response, “you think this is a joke? dude we went out drinking last night and i literally had to carry his drunk ass back here. he won’t stop biting me because he thought i looked like cotton candy. he was so out of it, i was surprised you didn’t wake up hyung.”

felix's hand stopped midair, confused, “i thought— never mind. i keep forgetting that you guys were exclusive bffs. the untouchable duo. i’m sorry i accused you guys of dating.” 

“right,” seungmin replied, his ears bright red and his cheeks a tad bit pinker than usual.

—

when the four of them finally had their fill of late lunch and felix had to leave for his part-time job while chan had to attend a makeup class, hyunjin and seungmin slowly retire into hyunjin’s bedroom door. their hands together and a knowing smile on their faces.


	2. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry seungmin, hyunjin will make things better (even though it's his fault and somewhat felix's)

seungmin's footsteps were heavy and slow. it was as if he was bothered by something quite dreadful. his eyes were downcast and he looked like he lacked a decent amount of sleep.

felix’s roommate has been pacing back and forth for about an hour now and felix really wanted to interfere, shake him, and scream at his face to get a grip. instead, felix opted to watch seungmin's eyebrows deepen and the grip on his phone tightened.

felix gently dropped the magazine he was reading on his bed and trudged towards seungmin's side of the room.

distracted by his thoughts, seungmin does not notice felix's presence and continued to pace around the room.

seungmin being uncool was an unusual sight for felix because his friend— ninety percent of the time was responsible, witty, and was an extremely smart person. he assesses a situation first before tackling it head-on and when he is stuck with a problem, he calmly finds a solution not even felix can think in a few minutes. seungmin was the literal entity of an honor student.

"uh- seungmin," felix started to speak warily. he grabbed seungmin’s puppy plushie, a gift from hyunjin when they both got into the same university and proceeded to wave its tiny hand at seungmin's direction. he hoped it would catch his fretting friend’s attention.

"are you alright?" he tried once again and to no avail, there was no response.

seungmin continued on to trudge along the small expanse of their dorm room. he muttered words felix could not catch and it keeps him under the dark for a few more minutes before seungmin's face transformed into a horrible pout. don't get felix wrong, he looked cute but pitiful, as if he just received some bad news.

seungmin's eyes were deadlocked on his phone. he stared at it for almost a minute- yes, felix was counting, not because he was getting annoyed by his roommate’s anxiety but because that said anxiety was rubbing on him and he was also secretly freaking out. he had a paper due in five hours and if seungmin does not sit the fuck down and get his shit together felix might actually call hyunjin just to calm their friend down.

after a minute, seungmin sighed. it was heavy and sad. it felt like he just learned that marvel and sony could not reach an agreement towards the spiderman franchise and that tom holland might actually lose his job. seungmin shifted his eyes away from his phone and locked eyes with felix. seungmin smiled a little before plopping himself next to his friend.

they stay quiet for a few more minutes before seungmin decided to speak, “he went out to talk to sowon.”

felix’s eyes widened, “you mean the ex-girlfriend sowon?”

seungmin once again sighed and nodded his head. he looked really worried. felix wanted to exclaim his happiness towards hyunjin yet thought otherwise. he thought sowon and hyunjin were the perfect couple. they had great chemistry when they dated three years ago but it didn’t last long. they were both too busy in their own sports agenda, seungmin was the football captain and sowon was the volleyball captain. they couldn’t even go on dates during weekends since hyunjin would always hang out at seungmin’s— “_wait a minute,” _felix mused to himself. when hyunjin accepted sowon’s confession and when they dated instantly seungmin was literally out of it. he had the same anxiety he was displaying today. was seungmin possibly jealous?

“maybe they’re getting back together?” he tried asking. felix thought there might be a chance that he was wrong. sure, seungmin could be jealous but not to the extent of wanting to date sowon or hyunjin, but because his best friend’s time with him might be taken away. it was probably a small problem seungmin can get over in a few weeks.

seungmin glared at felix and instantly answered, “no they will not. i won’t allow it.” he clenched his fists, reached for his phone and started typing furiously.

felix will admit, he has never seen seungmin this pissed off and anxious all at the same time. this sowon and hyunjin dating thing might have really left an imapct on him felix did not notice before.

“if they do, you still got me,” felix offered with a comforting smile. this could still be seungmin being lonely. hyunjin won't be by his side forever, at some point they might find their significant other. _right?_

seungmin’s hands stopped moving and it remained hovering above his phone's screen. he bit his lips and took a deep breath. felix could see his eyes slowly watering.

for a moment a silence enveloped the room.

“seungmin are you okay?”

seungmin nodded but felix can tell he was about to cry. “i- i’m going to t-take a nap. wake m-me up at 3,” seungmin requested. he grabbed the plushie from felix’s arms and gently gestured him to get off his bed.

felix watched seungmin curl himself into a small ball. he hid under his covers while cuddling the puppy plushie hyunjin got seungmin for their first day at university.

—-

while seungmin was asleep felix texted jisung to confirm one thing, why the heck did hyunjin met up with lee sowon?

but before jisung could even reply, felix and seungmin’s bedroom flew open. 

a flushed hyunjin popped out of nowhere. his usual perfect black hair was all over the place, his glasses were crooked and the jacket he was wearing was half undone.

felix almost cursed because he was a hundred percent sure their dormitory’s head did not allow any visitors in unless permitted by the roommate and he was also sure he locked the door— wait forget that, what the fuck was hyunjin doing here?

_oh._

hyunjin's eyes were wild and frantic, felix knew he was looking for seungmin. he gestured towards seungmin's bed and hyunjin sighed in relief. it seemed like the weight of the whole world was finally lifted off hyunjin's shoulders.

felix followed hyunjin’s eyes and saw seungmin's curled position. without any warning, he rushed over to his best friend side. seungmin still has not woken up despite the ruckus that just happened. he was still deep in his sleep and at this very moment, felix felt like he was a bother, in his own damn bedroom.

in all honesty, he would have left the area if he wasn’t frozen in shock by the unforeseen events.

he observed hyunjin slowly combing seungmin’s bedhair and softly brushed his eyebrows. felix also witnessed the stupid little goofy smile on hyunjin’s face when he saw seungmin cuddling the ridiculous puppy plushie.

_oh,_ felix silently thought once again. 

this time, felix picked his phone up to call jisung, “can i crash at your place?”

“why?” jisung asked while felix gently locked the door and left his two friends alone.

“hyunjin,” he replied before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! your comments made me really happy :)
> 
> twt: @dandyseungjin


	3. ㅅㅊ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the han river, the moon kisses the water, and seungmin kisses hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (idk if this is cannon within the drabble, nevertheless, this is a very short drabble in celebration for seungmin's birthday)
> 
> ㅅㅊ 승민아!!!!!!

today was a day filled with surprises and seungmin was unprepared. his hair was in a disarray and sweat rolled down his nape, while the evening wind swept across his sticky skin making him shiver in response. it was only 6PM and seungmin thought he might actually catch a cold.

at exactly 5:30 PM, after his final class, seungmin decided that it was a smart idea to run towards _han_ river after receiving a text from hyunjin to meet up with him. in a state of pure joy and excitement, he instantly ditched his other friends and sprinted like his life was on the line. it was as if he just came out of a cliche romantic drama and he was the male lead or he would like to think he was, while the love of his life was waiting for him by the lamp post with

today was a special day. it was his 20th birthday and it meant he was even more of an adult now than before even though he felt his mental age was actually declining to that of a fifteen-year-old but never mind that. september 22nd also meant that he had to celebrate this milestone with the person he actually liked and cared for.

it has been more than ten years since they’ve done their unspoken ritual by the river. it was second nature by now.

the moment he arrived seungmin took a deep breath and marveled at the beauty of nature. the sun was finally retiring. blue and pink hues meet in between while the soft waves from the river almost touched the horizon. it was a peaceful windy night just like how seungmin liked it.

seungmin thought it might be better if he sat down on the grass for a while. the evening wind kissing the tips of his hair, tickling his eyes and his cheeks but he heeded them no mind. hyunjin was late, which he always was and seungmin was fully aware of that. he was probably stuck in dance practice with minho-hyung drilling him to the core. he wouldn’t mind waiting, it was in his own premonition to be early and observe the sunset.

admittedly, he also needed to prepare himself for anything ridiculous hyunjin had up in his sleeves.

the crunching of footsteps against the grassy expanse was ignored by seungmin's ears. he never bothered to look around and watch other people. he already knew the kind of people that visited the river at night: tired college students, couples, best friends, and even idols decked out in disguises. 

in a state of calm, seungmin failed to notice a figure behind him. out of nowhere everything he saw went black, his eyes were covered by familiar warm hands. the perpetrator laughed and seungmin instantly knew who it was. his little heart beating erratically would recognize that laugh anywhere.

"stop it," seungmin whined, silently praying his cheeks were not as pink as he thought it would be. “fine,” hyunjin whispered a little bit too close to seungmin’s ear.

once his eyes sight was once again clear, he was greeted by a back hug from hyunjin. his familiar scent immediately surrounded seungmin and he could not help but laugh happily.

“what took you so long?” he asked. hyunjin released seungmin from his gripped and kissed the crown of his head.

“minho-hyung.”

“of course, he never really lets you out unless he’s satisfied,” seungmin chuckled. their arms were almost touching and a comforting warmth radiated from hyunjin. it was only now that seungmin was once again given the chance to observe the beauty that hyunjin has. his hair was a mess, he was still sweating (he might have also run and the thought of it made seungmin’s heart jump for joy), and he was still wearing his dance clothes. nevertheless, he always looked so ethereal;— otherworldly, as if he was unreal and just a figment of seungmin’s imagination.

“—happy birthday seungminie” hyunjin softly said and in that very moment they both faced each other. their faces were barely inches apart. they were so close that seungmin could feel hyunjin’s breath fan across his skin. seungmin’s eyes met with hyunjin’s own sparkling ones and in an instant it made him blush. he could feel the heat rising from the pit of his stomach up to the very apples of his cheeks.

“ah, y-yeah thanks,” seungmin croaked. he averted his eyes away from hyunjin and proceeded to look at the moon. it was almost at a perfect circle, it's luminosity reflected against the calm river. without noticing it, hyunjin scooted even closer to seungmin's side and for a brief second hyunjin's fingers grazed against seungmin's hand. like being struck by electricity, seungmin jumped in shock. but, hyunjin had other plans. he quickly grabbed seungmin's hand and held onto it tightly. 

"you know i've always liked you," hyunjin admitted. 

"why are you telling me this now?" seungmin asked. his eyes were still fixated on the moon but he could feel the burning gaze hyunjin was giving him. 

"because right now, i'm sure that— god this is going to sound cliche, but i really cannot live without you."

this time seungmin finally had the guts to look at hyunjin directly, and there he was in all his beautiful glory. hyunjin was smiling at him, his eyes twinkling in delight, similar to seungmin, his cheeks were of a red shade. 

"do you mean it?" seungmin whispered, his voice shaking with uncertainty. one moment hyunjin can be so in love with him and then the next maybe he wouldn't.

"of course i do! would i not have stuck with you for more than ten years? come on you should at least give me more credit," hyunjin whined. his once gleeful smile has turned into an adorable pout and seungmin has no idea what possessed him but out of nowhere, literally who in their right minds would do this, kissed hyunjin.

there were really no explosions nor a symphony of songs that played inside his head. instead, he was nervously shaking. his right hand was cupping hyunjin's face while the other was awkwardly hanging by his side. nevertheless, he felt hyunjin smile while their lips touched and in a way it made him confident.

it took them a few minutes to calm down when they broke free from each other. "that was unexpected," hyunjin said. seungmin could definitely tell he was being smug about it.

"y-yeah— wait! all romance aside, where the heck is my gift hwang hyunjin?" seungmin asked with his eyebrows raised. all the mushy feelings he had have been suddenly pushed aside. hyunjin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before answering, "the gift is me."

it's safe to say they had a wonderful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> (i apologize for any mistakes or the downgrade of my writing style, my midterms is about to start and i think university should just go fuck itself)


End file.
